Por mi cuenta -Thorki songfic-
by HaruOsutoria
Summary: "En la oscuridad no se escuchaba un solo ruido. Apenas podía oír su propia respiración, oía sus movimientos y cuando estos cesaban Thor se preguntaba si aun sería capaz de oír. -Me encuentro otra vez atrapado en las mentiras del enemigo-Repitió para sí despacio. - Y no por nada me llaman el dios de las mentiras- Se escuchó una voz que venía del todo y de la nada a la vez."


**Slash: Thorki**

**Canción:** On my own - Ashes Remain [x]

* * *

-Tiene que haber otro camino para poder escapar, para salir por mi cuenta de esta jaula que me aprisiona con mis propias dudas.

La penumbra era absoluta, el espacio estaba completamente reducido al mínimo de lo que Thor era capaz de resistir. El oxígeno escaseaba, Thor no era capaz de diferenciar si sus párpados estaban abiertos o cerrados, no era capaz de saber dónde terminaban las paredes, estas jugaban con él, se cambiaban de lugar como se les daba la gana. Quería resignarse, pero era inútil. Estaba atrapado, estaba solo…

-Siempre he tratado de salir por mi cuenta, pero cada vez que lo intento hacer a mi manera me encuentro de nuevo atrapado en las mentiras de mi enemigo.

En la oscuridad no se escuchaba un solo ruido. Apenas podía oír su propia respiración, oía sus movimientos y cuando estos cesaban Thor se preguntaba si aun sería capaz de oír.

-Me encuentro otra vez atrapado en las mentiras del enemigo-Repitió para sí despacio.

- Y no por nada me llaman el dios de las mentiras- Se escuchó una voz que venía del todo y de la nada a la vez.

-Hermano…

Thor habló al vacío, su voz pareció propagarse por toda la oscuridad y esconderse en algún lado, en algún rincón invisible para él. Loki estaba viendo todo desde arriba. Pero no precisamente lo veía todo desde una perspectiva favorable.

-Dispongo mis líos ante tu divinidad. Estoy listo para ti, ahora sácame.

Loki sonrió burlón, arqueó una de sus cejas en señal de lástima al ver a su hermano disminuido en la penumbra como un animal callejero dispuesto en posición fetal, hundiendo su cara en sus rodillas.

Loki una vez más volvió la vista hacia la pequeña circunscripción en la que yacía de pie apoyado en su centro. Rió esta vez sin comedirse. Era ahora la divinidad máxima una vez que la agonía había absorbido a su padre, y jugando con la egocéntrica mente de su hermano como con un carrusel de cristal. Sólo se va a romper si lo azotas fuerte contra el suelo. Es un juguete lindo, nadie más lo tiene. Todos lo cuidan, todos lo admiran. Pero Loki ya está cansado de toda la atención y respeto que recibía ese cristal. El poseedor del cristal era él. La mente de su débil hermano estaba a su merced.

-¿Tuviste suficiente?

-Ven a encontrarme en la oscuridad, ahora si es que logras verme.

-¿Qué ocurrió con mi gran hermano, el indestructible?- Rió.

-Todos los días por mi cuenta me voy quebrando aún más-Respondió.

-¿Qué pasó con el dios del trueno?

-Yo no quiero pelear más solo.

-El dios más fuerte de todos los dioses.

-¡Sácame de esta prisión, todo fue culpa de mi orgullo! ¡Lo he comprendido!

Loki desde arriba apuntó a su hermano con su centro y lo aprisionó contra una de las inestables murallas. Lo apuntó justo en el pecho, sin presionarlo dejó su firme mano en esa posición y lo subió hasta su barbilla para dirigirle la mirada.

-Sin ti, soy todo. Sin ti en Asgard soy el dios, ¿debería hacer algo al respecto? Sin ti todo está bien para mí, mientras todo esté bien para ti. ¿Acaso te estoy haciendo daño, hermano? ¿Hace mucho frío aquí abajo?

Loki volvió su centro hacia él y acercó su mano a los rubios cabellos de Thor. Lo acarició con desprecio.

-Eres mi hermano y te amo. Pero no hay lugar para dos dioses. El rey ahora soy yo- Agregó apretando con ira las raíces su cabello.

-Lo acepto. Por favor, Loki- Hizo una pausa, sus ojos se tornaron húmedos y rojos de ira e impotencia – Por favor, mi divinidad. Necesito que me des una esperanza. Debo conceder que al final me doy cuenta de que nunca seré capaz de luchar por mi cuenta. No puedo.

-No es el rendirte lo que te va a salvar, hermano. El entregarte no te va a sacar así como así de la oscuridad de mi sombra es algo… cómo decirlo… un poco más complejo que eso, ¿sabes? Las palabras son mudas para mí. Sordos son mis oídos ante ellas, las palabras son cosa de mortales. ¿Crees que podrías engañarme para poder escapar? –Loki arregló su cabello hacia atrás con la palma de su mano dirigiéndole la mirada a su hermano otra vez.- Tu poder no te puede salvar, ¿no es irónico? Irónica la vida que te dejó aquí encerrado, si podemos decir que te di apenas un pequeño empujón para caer en mi sombra. Mi sombra está hecha de tu orgullo de todas formas, no hay nada más que eso aquí adentro así que no pienses que estás en tierras extrañas. Tu prisión no es más que otro producto de tu ego. Todo lo que eres ahora, ¿de qué te sirvió? Todo lo que tu ego absorbió mientras te apoyabas en mi espalda y todo lo que pisoteaste frente a mis ojos, ¿dónde está?

-Todo eso que aprendí es todo lo que tengo que dejar ir. Mi orgullo me atrapó y ahora puedo darme cuenta de ello, ¿qué puedo hacer para remediarlo? Dime, ¿en qué momento comencé a pasar por encima de ti?

-¿Aún tienes el descaro de preguntarlo? Tan solo ve un poco hacia atrás… Tan solo un poco, unos minutos, unos años tal vez. O sería mejor que retrocedieras al punto en donde llegué a interrumpir tu armonioso hogar, hermano.

Thor sintió que el aire se extinguía cada vez más, ya no tenía conocimiento de hacia dónde se habían movido las paredes esta vez.

-¿Debería dejar salir el oxígeno más rápido para terminar con esto de una vez? Siempre he querido saber si somos inmunes a eso… Si acaso el dios del trueno tiene un metabolismo que funciona únicamente a base de oxigeno o hay algo más que yo desconozco…

Thor se quedó en silencio, las palabras de su hermano le dolían como puñaladas en la espalda. Para él, más como persona que como dios mismo, lo destrozaba el verse de esa manera, siendo descorazonado lentamente por la única persona a la que amaba en todos las tierras que él conocía. Le dolía el ser odiado por su hermano, al que protegió con su vida hasta el día de hoy.

-Loki-Susurró débilmente – Tú eres mucho más grande que el mundo que he logrado crear a través de los años, mi mente no es más que otro vacío al que tú sabes cómo manipular. Tú sabes lo que yo sé y lo que no, sabes cómo funciono, sabes cómo destrozarme y a pesar de poder hacerlo como y cuando quisieras, simplemente no lo hiciste y esperaste hasta el día de hoy. Esperaste por algo. Te entrego mi alma, y si tienes un poco de piedad, estaré esperando tu perdón.

-Piedad- Se burló Loki volteándose.

Thor empuñó sus manos, incorporó una gran bocanada de aire a sus pulmones, se aseguró de tener los ojos abiertos, pestañeó unas cuantas veces rápidamente y poniéndose de pie mientras se balanceaba con torpeza, miró hacia arriba y buscó la mirada de su hermano.

-Bajo mis armas ante ti. Me rindo. Estoy listo para enfrentarme a Loki.

-Con armas o no, serás igual de insignificante para mí. Prepárate como quieras, no lograrás arrebatarme nada.

-No intentaría hacerlo-Aseveró él.

-Aún así, no me puedo fiar de ti. El poder es mío, te quedarás bajo mi sombra ahora para que te puedas hacer una vaga idea de lo que debí sentir todos estos años estando bajo la tuya… pero mi sombra no es tan pesada como la tuya, lo imaginas, ¿verdad? Tu sombra está hecha de mis heridas… lleva debajo el reino de los ignorados y la penumbra de cada lágrima que derramó el mundo por Thor en vez de por mí. No tienes idea de cuánto me pesa el que siempre hayas sido el consentido hasta en la hora de auto-proclamarme el rey… Tu sombra pesa más que las sombras de todo mi ejército, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque la desconoces y eso es lo que a una sombra le pesa más… Pero ahora que estás bajo la mía, ¿qué tal te ha ido?

-Nunca te hice nada con mala intención. Mi propósito era cuidarte y velar por tu felicidad porque te amaba. Si yo debía ir adelante cada vez era porque jamás quise arriesgarte a que te pasara algo, ¿no lo entiendes? Nunca he logrado verte como un ser aparte de mí, eres mi hermano, Loki, y nunca quise más que velar por ti. ¿No fuiste feliz?

Loki ignoró su pregunta. Lo que su hermano acababa de decir le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-Porque me amabas-Repitió Loki.

-Porque te amo-Corroboró Thor.

Loki guardó silencio y bajó su centro. Volvió el oxígeno a su nivel original de a poco en aquel pequeño espacio en donde se encontraba atrapado su hermano. Volvió a dejar entrar vida a su sombra. Miró hacia abajo, debajo de sus pies estaba él buscando una respuesta con los ojos aún ciegos ante su absoluta sombra, desorientado. Estiró su mano hacia él con desconfianza y Thor la tomó suavemente.

-Porque me amas- Dijo Loki.

-Y estoy preparado para enfrentarme a ti-Respondió


End file.
